Twelve Roses
by Alphardx
Summary: [Especial San Valentin] Awashima Seri ha estado recibiendo una rosa cada día, esto no le molestaba, pero su curiosidad crecía, preguntando a sus compañeros recibió una respuesta desconcertante... " —¿Fushimi?... —Fushimi... " ¿Habrá sido él? ¿O es obra de alguien más? [IzuSeri]


**_Hey, si, lo se… No tienen que decírmelo. He estado desaparecida, demasiado pero bueno no estoy de vuelta pero si he estado escribiendo. Tenía mis dudas sobre subir este One-shot o no pero qué más da, amo esta pareja y hay pocos fics de ella. Así que… Aquí esta._**

 ** _Se preguntaran ¿Qué paso con Tentaciones? Lo borré, pero cuando lo termine lo subiré, he cambiado un par de cosas en la trama y quedará mucho mejor así._**

 ** _Señores; y digo señores porque quizás hay un hombre al que le guste esta pareja y está leyendo el fic, si les gusta esta pareja… Escriban Fics sobre ella, quiero leer su extrañas ocurrencias._**

 ** _Aclaración: [K] Ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo sólo escribí esta historia._**

* * *

 _ **Twelve Roses.**_

 _3 de febrero._

Una rosa, en su escritorio había una rosa.

Seri estaba más que confundida, miró a su alrededor para después volver a fijarse en la rosa, se encontraba dentro de un pequeño florero, adornando perfectamente su escritorio.

— _¿Pero qué…? —_ Murmuró para sí misma, sin dejar de mirar aquella flor. Cierto pelinegro pasó cerca de su escritorio con unos papeles en la mano y ella aprovechó para preguntarle— Akiyama-san. —Llamó al pelinegro y luego señaló la rosa— ¿Sabes quién dejó esto aquí?— El joven negó con la cabeza, un tanto nervioso.

—Awashima-san, no lo sé y me temo que yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. — Se explicó y rápidamente salió del rango de visión de la vice capitana.

Con ambas cejas alzadas por el comportamiento del joven, Seri miró nuevamente la rosa y volvió a su trabajo.

* * *

 _7 de febrero._

Desde hace exactamente tres días cierta rubia había recibido cada día una rosa roja. El primer día en que vio una enorme rosa en su escritorio no se sorprendió mucho, pensó que quizás era una especie de decoración o algo así, pero el día después de ese no había una rosa, sino dos. Ahora habían cinco rosas.

La primera persona que se le ocurrió que podría haberlas enviado, era el _cerebro de HOMRA_ , pero no estaba segura y el último que pasó por su mente, quizás con una pequeña posibilidad, fue Munakata.

De esta forma… los días fueron pasando.

* * *

 _9 de febrero._

Aquel extraño suceso siguió ocurriendo hasta llegar a esa fecha, siete rosas rojas se encontraban del lado derecho de su escritorio; perfectamente privadas de sus espinas y como siempre, frescas. Seri comenzó a reunir información de quien podría haber puesto las flores en su escritorio.

Munakata, él no decía nada al respecto, aunque ella sabía que se había percatado del nuevo color que se hacía presente en su escritorio. Seri no podía negarlo, los primeros días un notorio sonrojo invadió sus mejillas al ver aquellas rosas en su escritorio, aún se sonrojaba al verlas pero ya casi se le hacía costumbre. Se preguntaba ¿Cuántas rosas serán mañana? Aunque casi siempre solo se agregaba una más.

Kusanagi, no hablaba con él desde la última vez que visitó su bar, había grandes posibilidades de que fuera él pero, preguntárselo directamente no estaba en sus planes.

Sin poder contenerse, le tomó una foto a aquel ramo de flores, porque no sabía si mañana iban a estar allí. La foto le había quedado bien, después de retocarla con una aplicación que le había enseñado Yoshino, la subió a aquella red social que se había vuelto tan popular en esos días.

* * *

El segundo del HOMRA se encontraba viendo su celular; como era costumbre, observando las noticias y demás cosas cuando cierta publicación le llamó la atención.

« _Siete rosas_ » era uno de los títulos que se podían apreciar en la pantalla del celular. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras dejaba una copa con rastros de vino sobre la hermosa barra de madera de su bar.

Pulsó aquella publicación y observó con detenimiento el contenido de esta, era una foto editada donde se mostraba un ramo de siete rosas rojas sobre un escritorio, la que lo publicó era la persona que estaba esperando «Awashima Seri», ella recientemente se había animado a compartir algunas cosas por esta red y él siempre estaba encantado de leerlas.

— Izumo. — La voz de Anna se hizo presente en el lugar, acababa de bajar las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Izumo sonrió ampliamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando se trababa de ella.

— Anna…

* * *

10 de febrero.

Al día siguiente Seri le preguntó nuevamente a uno de los chicos a su cargo si sabían algo sobre las flores, Seri solo tuvo que usar un poco de su «poder» de intimidación; por llamarlo de alguna forma, para que Akiyama hablara. Ella sabía que él escondía algo y fue así.

— Fushimi. — Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse rápidamente y evitarla los días siguientes, al igual que los demás hombres.

— Fushimi. — Seri repitió, murmurando para sí misma sorprendida. ¿Acaso él fue el de las flores? ¿Él? La mente de Seri fue un caos durante todo esos días.

En ocasiones se le podía ver mirando el escritorio de Fushimi mientras este no estaba y en ocasiones pasaba la mirada cuando él se encontraba sentado, él por su parte se centraba en su trabajo pero justo cuando Seri dejaba de mirarlo, una sonrisa ladina se mostraba en su rostro. Él sabía que ella lo estaba observando y le hacía mucha gracia esta situación.

Ella estaba confundida, no sabía cómo tomar aquello, ella no sabría que decirle si él estaba interesado en ella. Fushimi era su… amigo, y no quería que eso cambiara.

* * *

13 de febrero.

Seri se encontró nuevamente con aquel florero lleno de rosas. Exactamente 11 rosas, frescas como siempre pero esta vez había algo distinto… Una nota, una pequeña nota doblada entre el ramo. Se acercó a la silla y después de sentarse tomó la nota y la leyó en su mente.

La nota estaba escrita en un trozo de cartulina con relieves, con la letra escrita a mano.

 _«Quizás ya a esta fecha te habrás dado cuenta de quién soy, debo disculparme por no dejar una nota la primera vez, pero no lo vi correcto._

 _Debes de estar viendo 11 rosas en tu escritorio… Espero poder darte la doceava personalmente, bueno, espero que me dejes hacerlo._

 _Supongo que ya sabrás la fecha que es mañana ¿Cierto? Encontrémonos en ese café que tanto te gusta a las 4 p.m._

 _Seré el de las gafas»_

Seri no pudo evitar reír ante lo último. Sonó un poco tonto ese final aunque le extraño que no firmara como «Tu enamorado» o quizás «Tu admirador secreto». Dejó la nota a un lado del teclado de su computadora y continuó con su trabajo.

Se preguntó quién sabía de su lugar favorito, pues con pocas personas había hablado de ese lugar. No estaba segura si ir al sitio indicado o no. Olvidando esto, después del trabajo Seri no tomó su camino habitual hacia su departamento, esta vez tomó un desvío, fue a cierto bar que había empezado a frecuentar desde hace un tiempo.

Entró empujando con suavidad la puerta, haciendo tintinear la campana y vio como Izumo se daba la vuelta, para sonreírle al notar que se trataba de ella.

— _Tundra-chan_ , siempre a la misma hora.

— Es la hora en que esta todo más tranquilo. — Caminó hacia la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes, dejando su bolso en un taburete cercano.

— Eso es un «No están tus muchachos» ¿Cierto? —Los labios de la rubia se curvaron en una sonrisa, dándole la razón sin tener que hablar— Soy adivino.

— Lo de siempre.

— _Oui,_ _mademoiselle._ — Llevó una mano a su espalda y la otra hacía su pecho, haciendo una reverencia. Después de esto comenzó a preparar el coctel. Seri observó algo inusual en la decoración del bar, varias rosas rojas en un florero. — Rosas rojas. — Dijo; sin querer, en voz alta. — ¿Hm?— Izumo se fijó en el florero— Oh, las trajo Fushimi esta mañana… él y Yata se han empezado a llevar mejor y pues, viene más por aquí. —Dejó el coctel frente a ella. — _Así que fue Fushimi._ — Seri murmuró mientras tomaba el coctel entre sus manos— Kusanagi-kun. —Lo llamó.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Tienes planes para mañana? —Izumo alzó ambas cejas ligeramente sorprendido y con una pequeña sonrisa asintió.

— Me encontraré con una linda chica.

— Oh. —Murmuró sin muchas ganas, había pensado que él sería la persona que le mandaba las flores, pero después de lo que dijo antes, no había duda de que era Fushimi.

— Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y creo que ya es tiempo de… avanzar. — Seri no supo muy bien que decir ante la respuesta del rubio por lo que optó por lo más fácil, ser irónica.

—Es sin duda impresionante que quieras sentar cabeza después de tanto tiempo, aunque a tu edad lo veo claro… cuando empiezas a envejecer tiendes a buscar algo más estable. — Desvió la mirada hacia las enormes peceras que adornaban el bar, sonriendo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo viejo?

— ¿Yo? — Lo miró de reojo— Es una posibilidad.

— Tus palabras me lastiman, Seri-chan. — Izumo frunció un poco el ceño mientras Seri sonreía ante sus palabras.

— No seas llorón. — Seri replicó.

— No seas tan mala. — Izumo comenzó a hacer pucheros, claramente jugando con ella. Él intentó que su tono de voz sonara infantil.

— No seas tan infantil.

— Mujer sin corazón. — él intentaba no reírse cada vez que ella le contestaba.

— Superficial.

La boca de Izumo se abrió ligeramente para decir algo en su defensa pero la voz de Anna se hizo presente.

— Después yo soy la niña. — Anna murmuró desde las escaleras mientras tenía una mano en su cintura. Ambos se quedaron callados, Seri con su semblante serio e Izumo con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

— Anna.

— Rey rojo.

— Izumo, Tundra-chan. —Al escuchar el apodo, Seri miró a Izumo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Anna sonreía y caminaba hacia ellos, Seri le había dicho a Izumo varias veces que no la llamara de esa forma porque los demás iban a llamarla así— Saldré por un rato con Misaki.

—Tengan cuidado. — Kusanagi murmuró mientras Anna salía del bar. Seri dejó la copa ya vacía sobre la barra, el dinero del coctel y murmuró un «Gracias» antes de levantarse— Tu también ten cuidado, Seri-chan.

—Igualmente, Kusanagi-kun. — Dicho esto, Seri tomó su bolso y salió del bar.

* * *

 **14 de febrero.**

Unos 20 minutos antes de la hora acordada, Seri tomó rumbo hacía aquel café en donde el extraño hombre la citó. Al estar a punto de cruzar para llegar al café, vio a Fushimi sentado en una de las mesas de la entrada, solo, mientras escribía algo en su teléfono. Sintió una pequeña presión en el pecho, estaba sintiendo ¿Miedo? Miedo de que sea él la persona que la citó, ella había traído unos chocolates como obsequio ya que era costumbre en que las chicas regalasen chocolate en esta fecha, pero ella no los trajo como algo romántico, más bien por su amistad, si es que resultaba ser Fushimi, si era otro iba a ahorrarse el tener que sacar los chocolates. Viendo hacia los lados, cruzó la calle y llegó hasta donde estaba Fushimi, quedando frente a él. Fushimi levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de ella, él sabía porque estaba ahí pero ya que se le daba bien actuar, comenzó a hacer su papel de desentendido. — Awashima-san… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Seri alzó ambas cejas, no esperaba esa respuesta. — ¿Qué hago aquí? Tú me citaste… ¿No es así? — Oh, ya veo. —Poco a poco Fushimi comenzó a reír y en el rostro de Seri un claro signo de molestia se dibujó.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

— ¿Tú en serio pensaste que era yo?

— Akiyama dijo que tú habías puesto las flores…

— Es verdad, yo las puse… pero eso no significa que fuera yo el que las mandó— Seri comprendió.

— Entonces… ¿El capitán?— La risa de Fushimi se hizo aún más alta— ¿Qué? —Seri estaba más que irritada. La mano de Fushimi se alzó y señaló detrás de ella. Seri se giró lentamente para encontrarse con la figura alta de un hombre.

Vestía de forma casual, pantalón y zapatos negros, una camisa azul rey con botones plateados, muy distinta a su típica vestimenta. Tenía una rosa en su mano derecha mientras que su mano izquierda estaba detrás de su espalda.

— Kusanagi-kun. — Izumo estaba frente a ella, sonriendo a más no poder, Seri podía jurar que sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas al igual que las de ella.

— Seri-chan. —Él se acercó a ella y le tendió la rosa, Izumo podía notar el fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de Seri— _Happy Valentine's Day_.

— Gracias. —Murmuró— Pero, ahora solo tengo una…

—Tengo todo cubierto. — Dejó de esconder su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda y al sacarla, dejó ver el ramo de rosas que tenía en la mano— Ahora si son doce.

Seri aceptó el ramo de rosas mientras que Izumo colocaba la faltante, él la miraba con cierta picardía.

—Awashima Seri—Le ofreció su mano— Tengamos una cita.

* * *

HOMRA, un bar muy parecido a un Pub inglés, el orgullo del segundo del clan rojo y una de las cosas más preciadas para él. En la tarde del 14 de febrero, luego de que él y Awashima Seri tomaran un café, comieran un pequeño postre y dieran un paseo por la ciudad, este recinto fue el lugar de la siguiente etapa de su cita.

Izumo giró la llave para abrir con lentitud la puerta y dejar ver el interior del bar, había una mesa cubierta con un mantel blanco, adornada con un florero; sin flores, con dos sillas.

—Creo que… ya sabes dónde poner las flores — El rubio murmuró mientras se acerba a la mesa y sacaba una de las sillas — Prenez un siège, mademoiselle.

— Gracias — Seri se sentó en la silla y observó como Izumo se mantenía a su lado. Dejó las flores que el rubio le había dado en el florero.

—Traeré la comida, no tardaré — Le dedicó una sonrisa, se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa para después caminar hacia el umbral que daba a la cocina.

Mientras lentamente anochecía fueron comiendo, hablando de trivialidades, Seri en varias ocasiones se quejó de su trabajo e Izumo contaba como alguna que otra pelea se formó en el bar, mientras se masajeaba las sienes y hacía una cara de molestia, haciendo reír en varias ocasiones a Seri.

Izumo atrapó a Seri mirando la Rockola y con una sonrisa en su rostro caminó hacia esta, tardó un par de segundos en encontrar una canción y presionando un botón esta comenzó a sonar.

— _Turn down the lights, turn down the bed_ —Izumo cantó esa pequeña frase de la canción, esperando que Seri supiera cual canción era. Caminó hacia ella y le ofreció su mano— Bailemos.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado cursi?— Seri tomó su mano y ya que algunas sillas estaban apiladas, había suficiente espacio para bailar. La mano de Izumo se deslizó hacia su espalda baja y entrelazó su mano libre con la de ella.

—Prefiero el término «Romántico»—Murmuró mientras la acercaba más a él— Atrevido en casi todas las ocasiones —Comenzaron a bailar lentamente, ambos disfrutaban de la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

—Me encanta esta canción —ella susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de Izumo.

—Hice una buena elección— Izumo habló, aunque era una respuesta a lo que había dicho Seri, también era para referirse a ella.

Bailaron hasta que la canción llegó a su fin, aunque cuando esta terminó no se separaron del todo, simplemente se miraron por un largo rato. Los ojos color avellana del rubio se clavaron en los ojos azules de ella, Seri podía jurar que a veces ciertos toques de verde se podían apreciar en ellos, ella siempre pensó que sus ojos eran hermosos y era cierto, lo eran.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio, tenía muchas ganas de besarla en ese momento pero prefirió aguantarse, soltó el agarre que tenía en ella y lentamente se separaron. Ella se giró y caminó hacia una de las esquinas, en donde estaba el sofá más grande del lugar. Él aprovechó para colocar la misma canción solo que esta vez era la versión instrumental, caminó hacia donde estaba ella con dos copas de vidrio y una botella de vino. Vertió con cuidado el vino en ambas copas y después de un pequeño brindis ambos bebieron.

Con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Seri se deshizo de sus zapatos y apoyó su espalda en el espaldar del sofá, justo en la esquina. Izumo la imitó y se apegó ella, posando su brazo por encima del espaldar para así dejarla acurrucarse contra él.

—Izumo — Ella lo llamó.

— ¿Si?

—Esa nota —Él se quedó expectante— Fue muy estúpida—Seri cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba una pequeña risa escapar de los labios del rubio.

—Logré mi objetivo— Seri murmuró un _«C_ laro _»_ y él rodó los ojos— Bueno, bueno… Admito que si fue algo tonta—Él se acercó a su rostro, juntó sus frentes y la miró a los ojos— Pero sí que logré mi objetivo— Susurró antes de unir sus labios contra los de ella, formando un lento beso.

Duraron un par de minutos así, besándose lentamente, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios hasta que Seri dio por terminado el beso con una mordida en el labio inferior de Izumo.

— ¿Y Anna?— Llevó nuevamente la copa a sus labios— Buen vino…

—No está arriba, si eso te preguntas —Él también bebió de su copa— Te mereces lo mejor.

— Que niño tan bueno— Seri murmuró en tono burlón e Izumo se le quedó mirando mientras alzaba una ceja. Dejó su copa en la mesa y jalando el cuerpo de Seri hacia abajo se colocó sobre ella— Izu- — Él atrapó nuevamente sus labios en un beso, esta vez más fogoso que el anterior. La copa que Seri traía en la mano, sin poder evitarlo, cayó al suelo; milagrosamente no se rompió— Te enojaste—Murmuró cuando él se separó de sus labios, iba a decir algo más pero la mordida que Izumo dio en su cuello la hizo gritar. Él murmuró algo cerca de su oreja.

— Veamos si me vuelves a llamar niño después de esto…

.

.

.

* * *

Chan chan chan...

 _"Aika ¿Dónde esta el lemon?"_

No hay, no es broma... No lo hay. Quise escribirlo pero... Meh.

Sin nada más que decir, hasta el próximo año.

Ja.

Ja.

Ja.

No es joda.

O si.


End file.
